In recent years, many vehicles have utilized a driver's profile in order for a user to quickly recall settings for a number of user configurable features, such as, seat position, positions of mirrors, one or more pedal positions, radio stations presets, HVAC settings, navigation screen configuration, and the like. A user profile is stored in a memory on the vehicle, such as in an electronic control unit (“ECU”) of the vehicle, or other controller or computer on the vehicle. Many such vehicles today can store profiles for a number of different users. Each user can adjust any or all of the user configurable features of the particular vehicle to the user's desired settings, and save these setting to the memory of the vehicle as the user's own user profile. Therefore, if multiple users regularly operate the vehicle, such as a husband and wife, each user may store a user profile on the vehicle, and quickly restore all of their settings when they get in the vehicle by recalling their own user profile. However, if a user gets into a different vehicle, such as a rental car, they have to again adjust every user configurable feature to a desired position. This can be a time consuming exercise, and may be further complicated in a vehicle the user is not accustomed to driving, such as a rental car.
Hence a need exists for a system to allow a user profile to be recalled in multiple vehicles, even a vehicle the user does not typically operate, or a different type of vehicle from what the user typically operates.